Hair pins and hair clips are used by women to fix their hair in a desired style to maintain beauty. In general, a hair clip is assembled by a pair of clip pieces through brackets with a pin and a coil spring. If a pressing plate is pressed, the upper and lower clip pieces are opened, and if the pressing plate is released, the upper and lower clip pieces clip the hair as the upper and the lower clip pieces are pressed against each other by the elasticity of the spring.
However, the pair of clip pieces are long and narrow and are slightly curved as they form a lever with a connecting pin as a supporting point. The hair is clipped fairly firmly near the area of the clip pieces close to the connecting pin, but the hair is not likely to be clipped firmly enough in the area of the clip pieces away from the connecting pin and toward the free end of the clip pieces. In this regard, the elastic force of the spring deteriorates in this area. Furthermore, this conventional type of hair clip cannot clip the hair in a gathered or in a bundled form. Besides, if the person moves her head, the hair clips are likely to fall off easily from the hair, affecting safety during use. As such, there remains room for variation and improvement within the art.